Geth Turret (power)
Geth Turret is a tech power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Geth Turret Deploy a multifunctional turret that deals heavy damage and repairs the shields of allies within 8 meters every 8 seconds. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec *'Turret Damage:' 150 *'Turret Shields:' 1000 (500 Geth Juggernaut) *'Allied Shields Restored:' 350 Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Turret Damage:' 150 *'Turret Shields:' 1000 (500 Geth Juggernaut) *'Allied Shields Restored:' 350 Rank 3: Shields & Damage Increase turret's shields by 30%. Increase turret's damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Turret Damage:' 195 *'Turret Shields:' 1300 (650 Geth Juggernaut) *'Allied Shields Restored:' 350 Rank 4: Shields & Damage/Shield Restore Shields & Damage Increase turret's shields by 40%. Increase turret's damage by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Turret Damage:' 255 *'Turret Shields:' 1700 (850 Geth Juggernaut) *'Allied Shields Restored:' 350 Shield Restore Increase the shields restored to allies by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Turret Damage:' 195 *'Turret Shields:' 1300 (650 Geth Juggernaut) *'Allied Shields Restored:' 525 Rank 5: Armor Damage/Restore Range Armor Damage Increase the turret's damage by 30%. Increase the damage done to armor by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Turret Damage:' 300 (Shield & Damage), 240 (Shield Restore) *'Turret Shields:' 1700 (850 Geth Juggernaut) & Damage, 1300 (650 Geth Juggernaut) Restore *'Allied Shields Restored:' 350 (Shield & Damage), 525 (Shield Restore) Restore Range Increase the shields restored to allies by 50%. Increase the range of this ability by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Turret Damage:' 255 (Shield & Damage), 195 (Shield Restore) *'Turret Shields:' 1700 (850 Geth Juggernaut) & Damage, 1300 (650 Geth Juggernaut) Restore *'Allied Shields Restored:' 525 (Shield & Damage), 700 (Shield Restore) Rank 6: Flamethrower/Restore Frequency Flamethrower Upgrade with a close-range flamethrower that deals 71.50 points of damage per second. Restore Frequency Increase the frequency of restoring shields by 60%. Player Notes ;Mechanics *Unlike the Sentry Turret, the Geth Turret's default attack is a single powerful precision blast rather than a burst of weaker shots. The projectile travels slower than the Sentry Turret's bullets, but it has limited homing ability (roughly comparable to that of the Geth Plasma Shotgun). **The Geth Turret's blast is fairly powerful and can stagger health based enemies for a brief second. *For the Rank 6 Flamethrower evolution, if Rank 4 Shields & Damage is taken, then damage is increased to 93.5 damage per second (DPS). If Rank 5 Armor Damage is taken, then it is increased to 88 DPS. If both ranks are taken, then DPS is increased to 110 DPS (with no other powers or items increasing DPS). *Like other powers that restore shields, the Geth Turret can be used to stop the Banshee's health drain effect. ;Strategies *One of the interesting characteristics of the Geth Turret (like the Sentry Turret) is that it "knows" where enemies have spawned at the beginning of a wave (or if stragglers are left over that you can't seem to find). A few seconds after the wave spawns, the Geth Turret will turn to the direction of the spawned enemies and begin firing. This can be very useful on large maps or maps with lots of obstructions/cover to see where enemies are going to be approaching from and to be able to take appropriate actions. Firebase Reactor is a good example. *The Geth Turret can either be an incredibly strong point-defense tool if all its upgrades are chosen towards increasing its shields/damage, or it can be an incredible party buff if all upgrades are chosen to increase the amount and frequency of its shield-restores. *The shield restore can mitigate the weakened shields of Hunter Mode for the Geth Engineer. For the Geth Juggernaut Soldier, it helps mitigate the limited ability to take cover to recharge shields. *The shield restore is particularly useful for geth for their lack of health, drell, and, to a lesser extent, vorcha for their lack of strong shielding. Any class with a skill that grants damage reduction (such as Tech Armor, Reave, Fortification, etc.) has good synergy with the shield restore, as each point restored is all the harder to be removed by enemy attacks. Infiltrators can also greatly benefit, as it gives a method to restore shields even while cloaked. *Infiltrators should be careful if they have entered their Tactical Cloak, as getting shields from the turret will (for some reason) show the Infiltrator's character (though they will remain in cloak mode). This can be very confusing and may prompt people to inadvertently turn off their Tactical Cloak. *This skill pairs extremely well with a krogan ally. A krogan's ability to enter frenzy is usually limited by how often they need to stop to regain shields. Refilling ally krogan's shields can help them keep a rampage going as well as allow them to charge into a group that would otherwise be lethal, while the player follows behind to pick off stragglers. *Rather than deploy the turret into the open, it may be better to deploy deep behind cover, but near enough to restore your and your allies' shields. Done correctly, the Geth Turret will be very difficult to destroy, allowing you and your team to withstand a much greater level of damage. *While it's usually best to deploy the Geth Turret near allies so they can benefit from the shield restoration, since it is deployed by lobbing, it is also possible to toss it behind a Guardian to flank him, or throw it ahead near an objective so it will be set up and waiting when the player arrives. *Alternatively, especially on lower difficulty levels where the shield boost isn't so important, it can be useful to set up the turret someplace with line of sight of much of the battlefield (such as one of the windows of Array Control on Firebase Dagger), and leave it there while the party goes off hunting enemies. The Geth Turret will take potshots at whatever happens to enter its line of sight, providing distraction and the occasional kill. This isn't as effective as deploying it at the current battle site, but if the fighting frequently shifts across the battlefield, it may be an attractive alternative to constantly redeploying the turret. *It can be helpful to deploy the Geth Turret over a fallen ally before reviving them. This will help protect the player doing the reviving, and since revived players have no shields, the Geth Turret will also provide a welcome shield boost before the revived player's shields recharge on their own. *The Geth Turret can initially restore shields roughly one second after it fully deploys. With a light weapon load a player can recover from cooldown and deploy a new turret in about 3-5 seconds, which will again restore shields. While this requires significant micromanagement it enables a player to take the Rank 6 Flamethrower upgrade and still have a method to rapidly restore several teammate's shields should the need arise. However, while nursing allies in this way the player will have less ability to lay down gunfire of their own. *The Geth Turret can also serve as a distraction, drawing fire that would otherwise be directed toward a player. *As with all "pets," upgrading the damage of the turret gives somewhat diminishing returns on higher difficulties. It may be better off evolved for shield restoration for more defensive or team-supporting play. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Geth Engineer, Geth Juggernaut Soldier Trivia *Due to a small bug, kills made using the Geth Turret in multiplayer will be reported as Turret if the kill is made using the flamethrower, but correctly as Turret if using the pulse gun. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Powers Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Turrets